Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining information from at least one image and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for obtaining information regarding at least one object from an image.
Background Information
Images such as video, photographs, or the like may be analyzed to obtain information regarding objects in the images for a variety of reasons. An existing technique for obtaining information from these types of images may include manually reviewing the images. This technique, however, may be labor-intensive, tedious, time-consuming, and inaccurate, among other drawbacks.